


Unspoken

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Orphan Black [29]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Gentle Kissing, Kindness, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 23:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1918089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You have healed.  Will scar, but not bad.”  Helena gently scratches her fingernail against the stitch marks where Gracie was sewed silent, gentle enough so Gracie doesn’t flinch.  “Brave girl.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unspoken

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Gracie/Helena - silent.

Gracie crawls in with Helena in her bed.  Both beds are uncomfortable, the mattresses lumpy and the springs hard, and the “maternity” room is too hot.  But Gracie doesn’t want to be alone, not even for a second—she can’t stand the thought of being alone with the baby inside of her.

“My sestra does not like hugs,” Helena says, wrapping a tentative arm around Gracie’s shoulders, like she’s not sure of the movements.  “But she is good at them.”

Gracie rests her head on Helena’s shoulder.  Gracie feels oddly safe with Helena, especially after Alexis.  The Proletheans don’t condone violence, but Gracie had seen that rule broken many times.

Helena looks at Gracie, mouth grim.  She reaches out and traces the bow of Gracie’s top lip with her index finger.  “You have healed.  Will scar, but not bad.”  She gently scratches her fingernail against the stitch marks where Gracie was sewed silent, gentle enough so Gracie doesn’t flinch.  “Brave girl.” 

Before thinking twice, Gracie leans in and kisses Helena on the lips, just a sloppy little peck that hits Helena on the side of her mouth.  Gracie blushes and scoots away.  “I’m sorry, I don’t know…”

“It is all right,” Helena says, an odd look on her face.  “Come here.”  She takes Gracie’s hand and brings it to her lips like a prince in a movie.  “I will kiss your fingers.  Make you feel better.”

Gracie giggles and settles into Helena’s side once more.


End file.
